In a conventional connector for connecting a flexible board such as a flat cable, an opening for receiving the cable is formed parallel (horizontal) to the contacts. To connect a flat cable by using the connector of this type, therefore, it is necessary to insert the end portions (electrodes) of the cable into the opening with the end portions arranged in line, horizontally move the cable, and push the cable to the positions of the contacts.
In this case, it is common practice to solder the end portions of the contacts away from the cable to, e.g., a printed circuit board. Therefore, if a larger force than is necessary is applied to the contacts when the cable is moved, the contacts may be deformed or broken. In addition, the cable itself may also be deformed or broken under an excess load. Furthermore, it is not easy to insert the end portions of the cable into the opening of the connector with the end portions arranged in line, especially when the length of the cable is short.